Kiss or Kill?
by LoveHappyEndings
Summary: AU version of what happens directly after Buffy says those harsh words to Spike in Fool for Love. What if she had thought over her words, and went back because of a guilty conscience?


**First Buffy fanfic! I accept criticism but no flames.**

**Things to understand: Buffy's mom isn't dying. She doesn't really have a reason to go home. Buffy also has uh...certain unexplainable _feelings_ for a certain vampire...**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns Buffy. I only wrote this because Spike's reaction in Fool for Love seriously made me want to cry. I get attached too easily...**

* * *

_Beneath me..._

The words were echoing in her mind the whole time. Angrily, she shook her head as if trying to clear the words.

_It would never be you._

"Shut up!" Buffy sank Mr. Pointy into the trunk of the nearest tree, earning her an odd look from a lone passerby. A crazy girl who talks to herself _and_ carries some sort of stake? Better stay away.

Okay, she still didn't like Spike. She hated his vampire guts. But she had been harsh with him. He had done what she asked of him and he had simply...added his Spike touch to it. His snarky, infuriating comments that made her want to pin him against the wall and kiss him.

_Kill_. _Kill_ him. Buffy shuddered as she wrenched her stake from the tree.

She stopped moving long enough to look back at where she had just walked from. If she squinted, she could see Spike sitting there surrounded by the money she had callously thrown at him.

Apologies were hard for her especially when it concerns him, but maybe he deserved one just this once. She slapped herself on the forehead, (not with the hand holding Mr. Pointy,) and sighed dramatically.

"One apology." Nodding to herself, she walked back to where Spike was still sitting.

"Hey, uh-" She stopped as he lifted his head. He looked...sad.

"What now Slayer? Here to kill me?" Spike mocked. She noticed his fists were tight around the money. Everything about him was tense, guarded. From his neck, where she could see his muscles clenching, to his face, which was tight with some emotion she didn't understand.

"I'm actually here to say...sorry." Buffy mumbled the last word.

"For what? For putting me in my place? That's what slayers do, luv." He got up and brushed off his pants after stuffing the money in his pockets.

"Just accept it." Buffy insisted.

Spike glanced at her, he wore a forced calm expression. "Fine. Apology accepted."

From his body language, she knew it was _not_ accepted. She wouldn't be surprised if he pulled out a loaded shotgun and tried to shoot her brains out, he looked so mad. Well, as if she would let him kiss her!

_Kill. Kill _her! Buffy mentally slapped herself. Though she wouldn't let him kiss her either. That's partially what got her into this mess.

"Clearly it hasn't been accepted." Buffy said aloud, dryly.

"It bloody well hasn't!" Spike furiously ran his hands through his hair, demeanour changing quickly from forced calm to pissed off.

"Why? Never been rejected before?" Buffy spat before remembering the whole reason he was probably mad.

"Because I don't take too kindly to people pushing me to the ground after I just did something for them." He pointedly ignored the second question.

"If you're angry..." Buffy motioned to herself. "Let it out."

"I did 'let it out'! Then you pushed me!"

"Ew! I meant a _fight_!" Buffy scrunched her face up in disgust, though a part deep inside her asked if she would actually push him away if he tried again.

"Oh." Spike seemed to mull over her proposition, then huffed. "Bloody chip isn't going to let me."

"If you have no intention of hurting me, it won't act up." She reminded him.

"Ruins the point of a fight."

"Look. I don't usually offer vamps am attempt to kiss-_hurt_ me." Buffy stumbled over her words and desperately hoped Spike wouldn't notice her slip up. Hurt wasn't even close to kiss! He looked preoccupied in staring at the ground. "I can just leave." She turned away from Spike, then heard an intake of breath from behind her.

"No, don't leave. Uh, I mean," he cleared his throat. Though she knew vampires didn't need to. "No, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Great." Buffy put her arms up in a defensive position. "Whenever you-"

Out of nowhere, he lunged towards her. Nimbly moving to the side, she clocked him in the jaw. He shook it off and kicked her feet out from under her, which she easily rolled with. He didn't seem to want to hurt her because he wasn't moaning in pain.

They didn't trade verbal barbs for once, it was just the sounds of her fist hitting his gut, or his foot ramming into her side.

Getting distracted by the flash of skin that was revealed as Spike's shirt rode up, she barely dodged a fist to the face. She wondered if she _did_ want to dance. Buffy's body betrayed her as she faltered a second. But that second was enough for Spike to pin her to the ground.

He lowered his head to the curve of her neck and alarm bells rang through her mind. Was this how he would end his third Slayer? The question vanished as he chastely placed a kiss there. Spike pulled back and she saw that he hadn't slipped into his vampire face.

They froze there, him on top of her. Buffy wondered if he was going to try and kiss her again, this time on the mouth.

Spike seemed to remember where he was and sprung up. "Thanks for that, luv."

He was gone before she realized she didn't want him to go.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**_  
_


End file.
